Coating processes for elongated substrates such as a steel wire, are generally known. The coating can be applied electrolytically, by immersion in a bath of molten metal, etc. A number of coating processes are known that permit the rapid application of relatively thick coatings. It is well known how to apply metal coatings of brass (a copper zinc alloy) or zinc onto steel wires, strips etc. and how to apply further treatments to these wires, strips etc. to obtain the desired finished products. It is for instance known how to draw, to roll out etc. such coated wires, strips etc. or intermediate products and to combine these wires, strips etc. to obtain e.g. cords as final products.
The purpose of these brass, zinc etc, coatings on these elongated substrates is usually to provide the final products made therefrom with certain properties, for instance sufficient corrosion resistance, sufficient adhesion to rubber or plastic if these final products are used as reinforcements. However, the presence of this first coating of brass or zinc on the elongated intermediate substrates as for example steel wire also serves other purposes, as for example the ease of drawing, rolling etc. of the intermediate products during the intermediate steps prior to the production of the desired final products.
It has now been determined, that the application of such a coating with the desired properties, for instance, the coating thickness or the coating composition on these intermediate products can be carried out in a good way so that intermediate products with coatings with desirable properties result. On the other hand, it has been found that the properties of the first coating can be changed considerably during the intermediate treatment, i.e. prior to the manufacture of the finished product, e.g. during the drawing, rolling, cabling, etc. processes, as a result of which the properties of the final products thus obtained are not always satisfactory.